


his name

by joyfulwriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short little piece, for my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Takashi Shirogane didn’t expect to find his soulmate in his class, but here we are





	his name

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend who has mental breakdowns over Adam W. every single fucking time I talk to her

Shiro had heard the phrase “you find love where you least expect it”, but he didn’t imagine that his soulmate would be his assigned flight partner.

Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, had dreamt of being a pilot since he was a boy, and when he had the chance to apply to the Galaxy Garrison, he took it with no hesitation. Thanks to his grades, and of course his dedication and his simulator scores, he made it in with a family friend, Matt Holt. Matt’s father was a commander, so technically it was sort of a conflict of interest, but no one seemed to notice nor care. 

Walking into orientation that first day, well, it still felt like a dream. He and Matt grabbed seats near each other, absentmindedly fidgeting and tugging at his sleeves as other cadets slowly trickled in. He looked down at his wrist, where the name of his soulmate was written. It was like that for everyone, and when you found your soulmate, a small heart was inked next to the name on your wrist. Shiro’s soulmate’s name was Adam Wright, which brought his hopes down a little. Adam was a common first name, and Wright was also a semi-common last name, how was he supposed to find him?

Soon enough, orientation began and roll was being called. Shiro dreaded roll calls, his name was always butchered. He dozed off until his name was called, raising his hand. “Here.”

He did, however, miss the bewildered stare he got from a few seats over, and how he looked down at his wrist frantically.

“Wright, Adam.”

“Here.”

Wait a minute. 

Shiro sat up, looked down at his wrist, and then back up at the boy who had answered. They were both staring at each other, their mouths agape because, wow, they’d found their soulmate. 

Adam was actually really pretty, he looked as if he might’ve been mixed, he wasn’t sure with what. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses perched on his nose, and really pretty brown eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep staring since the instructor had began talking, but how could he focus now that he had found the one? He tried, definitely, but he just.. couldn’t.

After orientation, he hung back to wait for Adam, who came out hesitantly. Shiro waved at him shyly, and they stood there for a moment, not talking. Finally, Shiro held his hand out. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro, it’s easier.”

Adam looked down at his hand and then back at him, finally taking his hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you Takashi, I’m Adam Wright.”

Shiro blushed, feeling his heart swell. No one ever really called him Takashi, it was too hard to say for some, but he expected no less of this guy, his soulmate. “Nice to meet you, Adam. Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?”

Adam chuckled and kept a firm grip on his hand, his cheeks tinted red. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
